


Later, Later

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur putting off his duties, and Merlin being frustratingly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later, Later

Arthur sat at his desk absently rolling the quill between his fingertips and staring at a mark on the stone floor. He looked up when Merlin entered his chambers without knocking, as usual. Merlin shuffled in and grinned his big goofy grin and Arthur smiled with a subtle twitch of his lips.

“Good evening, Sire!” Merlin said cheerfully, setting down Arthur’s dinner on the table and folding his arms. He looked far too pleased with himself. Arthur raised his eyebrows and tilted his chair back thoughtfully. Merlin’s smile faltered. He walked forwards hesitantly and Arthur chuckled softly. He flicked out the quill and trailed the tip of the feather along Merlin’s jaw teasingly. Merlin blushed as the feather tickled his cheek and traced the bridge of his nose. Arthur set the chair on the ground properly and Merlin slid into his lap, Arthur’s arms circling his waist. The candle flickered beside the parchment strewn over Arthur’s desk, casting the room in a soft delicate glow. Arthur’s hand rested comfortably on Merlin’s thigh as Merlin slowly began unfastening the king’s belt buckle.

“You spend too long in the kitchens,” Arthur said, kissing at Merlin’s jaw. Merlin laughed, and Arthur let the sound wash over him, wonderful and familiar.

“I have a grumpy king to feed, your highness.” Merlin retorted, brushing a hand through Arthur’s soft hair gently.

“He needs you here,” Arthur replied with a smirk as he let his hand wander further up Merlin’s leg. Merlin’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and Arthur squeezed his hip.

“Let me take you to bed,” Arthur said softly, his lips grazing Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin hummed in agreement and let Arthur lead him to the large four poster bed on the other side of the room.

“Don’t you have those papers to sign?” Merlin asked as Arthur crawled on top of him and began fiddling with the lacing on Merlin’s breeches playfully.

“Later,” Arthur said.

“And the dinner?” Arthur sighed and pressed his nose against Merlin’s chest.

“ _Later._ ” He repeated, and Merlin grinned as Arthur kissed his stomach and made his way slowly back up to Merlin’s lips.

* * *

 

Later, and Arthur lay stretched out on his bed, the sheets bunched up around his ankles and his head resting in a nest of pillows. Merlin made a soft contented sound and curled into Arthur’s side, his head pillowed on the slow dip of Arthur’s stomach. The king yawned, his fingers carding slowly through Merlin’s dark hair. The fire had burned down to smouldering coals, and the residual heat warmed them to the core. Merlin lifted his head and propped his chin on Arthur’s chest, gazing at him thoughtfully. Arthur smiled fondly at him, his fingers still buried in Merlin’s hair, sated by the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Papers?” Merlin said with a raised eyebrow.

“Fuck.” Arthur murmured, his smile sliding from his face. Merlin laughed, a soft, throaty sound which made Arthur’s chest bloom with warmth. He moved his hand to cup Merlin’s face and drew him closer for a kiss. “Help me,” he said, less of a question and more a demand. Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Arthur settled back into the chair, shifting Merlin’s slight weight on his knees and wrapping an arm around his waist. Merlin just smiled and hooked a foot around the back of Arthur’s leg, nuzzling his shoulder and closing his eyes. “How can I help you then?” Merlin asked, fingers running over Arthur’s forearm slowly. Arthur shrugged, a small movement, mindful of jostling the man curled in his lap. He smiled, picking up the quill and twiddling it thoughtfully as Merlin kissed softly at his neck.

“Make it more bearable,” he murmured. Merlin grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
